


Twins are dangerous: An aside by a sibling

by theflyingpan



Series: Twins_Are_Dangerous_AU [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: DO YOU NOT REALIZE I HAVE TO TAG ALL THESE MF DEAR SISTER, Twins_Are_Dangerous_AU, blame her, but god damn if this aint funny, do you??, god damn it AG there are so many characters, i tagged everyone who speaks..., it was a mistake..., not mine its my sister's, she wrote this, sothis is tired, typical sibling violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpan/pseuds/theflyingpan
Summary: Now a break from our regularly scheduled author(My sister wrote this then made me post it so she won't dirty her hands in creating an account)Byleth fukin snaps. They just fukin lose it





	Twins are dangerous: An aside by a sibling

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that my wonderful sister wrote this for me(and you guys too I guess). Yes it's cannon in my "Twins are Dangerous" AU

Sothis sighed, as both Byleths raised their swords. The intent in both pairs of eyes were dangerous, and their swords sharp. They were waiting on her mark, and the goddess didn’t want to start this, not yet. Instead, she floated around the training grounds, where quite a number of students were watching the pre-battle intensely.

“This is exciting!!!” Casper whispered, not quite whispering because his inability to keep quiet. “Watching those two battle will likely ruin any other battle experience that we will have for the rest of our lives!!!”

“And you’ll enjoy having every battle from now being devoid of fun?” Linhardt asked.

“Umm…”

“Ashe!!” a harsher whisper from Ingrid got Sothis’ attention. “What the hell??”

“They look like they want murder!” The grey haired boy was hesitantly holding a pair of knives. “I think it would be safer with only training weapons, so I swiped them!! I’ll apologize and return them…ummm after they go at it,”

“And I DO hope they go at it,” Sylvain said, already taking a step back. “This is already pretty hot.”

He managed to dodge the slap from Ingrid but was socked unconscious by Felix.

“Nonetheless,” Felix said, shaking his fist as if to clean it, “I can’t wait to learn from their ruthless techniques,”

“Please don’t let it be ruthless,” Marianne muttered. “There aren’t enough healers here to fix any damage they might cause.”

“Don’t worry Marianne,” Hilda said, bumping into the shy girl’s shoulder. “We can intervene if it gets too bad,”

“But you don’t plan on to,” Lorenz stated.

“Not in the slightest.”

Sothis sighed again. The students don’t seem to want to end this, or try to prevent this. Suppose it was the wiser decision, since even she was unable to sway either twin’s decision. The three house leaders were near the entrance, faces unreadable. She floated back between the twins, whose eyes never left one another, focused, determined, and angry. In some form of defeat or acceptance, she raised her arm.

And swung it down.

Byleth lunged first (‘Ha’ Sothis thought), her sword blocked effortlessly by her brother. He recovered quickly, and swiped upwards, cutting off some hair.

They danced ruthlessly with their blades, never tiring. It was almost boring, Sothis thought. After being pushed back, Byleth knelt to the ground, scoping up some sand. Immediately seeing what he was doing, Byleth kicked his hand then aimed for his chest. He grabbed her by her heel mid swing and tried to throw her to the ground. He succeeded in knocking her off balance, which her used to get in a heavy two handed strike. When she went to block it, the iron sword took enough of a beating.

And snapped in half. Byleth evaded the swing and the sword shards, the largest of which landed near the students. Marianne fainted.

Byleth, after recovering some ground, threw the remains of her sword. Instead, she cracked her knuckles dangerously, and shifted to a brawler stance.

Ah yes, Sothis thought. Byleth has punched many generals to death.

She lunged at her brother again, missing her first punch but nailing him in the jaw on the second. In retaliation, Byleth spat out some blood, and swiped towards her many weak spots in her armor. He managed to slice her left elbow, which she clutches with bloodied hands as she staggered back.

“Okay,” surprisingly Ferdinand spoke up, “I’m all for a noble duel, which was declared before this bout, but does anyone else think this is too far?”

“This is a fight between mercenaries,” Leonie said, awe in her eyes. “This isn’t some noble ‘bout’, but a bloody fight!!”

“I would still say that this is a bit too far…” Lysthesia commented.

“Should someone stop them?” Ignatz muttered. “Or at least, get help?”

“By the Goddess, what is going on here!!!”

As if Sothis herself has done something (which she didn’t), Lady Rhea, Jeralt, and Catherine all walked into the training hall, shocked. The students turned to her, but the twins continued as if nothing happened.

None of the students were willing to explain, not that any of them realized why they were at each other’s throats. They were willing to part a path to the two, who were still fighting with violent intent.

“Don’t worry, I’ll stop this!” Catherine said, rushing in with Thunderbrand. The sword was effortlessly knocked out of her hands by Byleth, then punched in the gut away from the brawl by Byleth. Sothis was impressed, since that was the only display of teamwork they’ve had all day.

Catherine was knocked into the far wall and fell unconscious. Then it was Casper’s turn to faint.

Sothis was the only one who noticed in that commotion, but Claude suddenly rushed out of the training hall, slipping past Rhea. Dimitri, worryingly followed the golden deer leader. Edelgard, looking a lot more pissed than worried, took a training sword off the wall, and followed the other two house leaders. Intriguing, Sothis thought, but probably unrelated.

Jeralt sighed, grabbed a training lance off the wall, and approached the twins. He raced in and knocked the sword from Byleth’s hands. He ducked underneath Byleth’s punches and put her in a chokehold. He just put his free hand on the other Byleth’s head and held him at arms distance.

“What has gotten into the two of you?” He muttered. The Byleth in the chokehold was gnawing his arm, while the other Byleth was trying to snatch his weapon.

“If nobody is willing to explain,” Rhea said slowly, “Then you are all free to leave. I’m sure someone is willing to explain later. Someone responsible and a leader.”

She was clearly talking about the house leaders who left a while ago, Sothis thought. She’s also clearly upset, probably wanting to have a civil conversation with one of the Byleth’s and ending up with this. Sothis couldn’t read that woman’s motives, but in that moment somewhat felt sorry for her.

Wonder how long it’ll take everyone to realize the future of Fodlin is missing.

* * *

“Explain,” Edelgard said, in a tone that she’s been practicing for her future as an emperor, “NOW.”

Claude decided to follow her word for once in her life and lifted his arms in defeat. It also helped that she caught them behind the bathhouse and had Dimitri hostage with a sword(training, so dulled) to his throat.

“Okay, okay, I yield” Claude muttered. When she released Dimitri, he also held up his hands.

“Please wait a minute,” The prince pleaded. “This is all my fault, so there’s no reason to argue.”

“You can’t possibly expect me to believe that,” Edelgard has seen how Dimitri looks at either professor. She couldn’t even imagine him getting the professors angry on accident.

“Got to agree with the princess, princeliness,” Claude said. “No way this is your fault.”

“But it is!!” Dimitri argued. “I broke 62 lances within the week. My presence earlier caused Felix to train with the professor for 13 hours on his day off. And not only did I mess up our teatime together, but I broke one of her favorite teacups,” He sighed. “It’s my fault the both of them are so frustrated.”

“Please,” Claude interrupted. “Did you accidentally lend teach’s favorite fishing rod to Raphael, who broke it, so we had to hide it? Did you poison Lorenz’s tea during Byleth’s teatime, causing him to empty his guts for the next three hours? Did you rally your class for a protest against armor lessons by blockading the classroom door and steal sweets from the kitchen for an impromptu feast and learned nothing yesterday?” Claude sighed, yet smiled. “I’m the root of teach’s poor grey hairs.”

Edelgard looked between the two of them, sword raised.

“Sooooo,” Claude said. “Do we face retribution from the scary eagle princess??”

Edelgard let out her own sigh. She recalls the time that when the professor invited her to cook, she made even bread inedible. Or when she was lamenting on how she wanted the professor to notice her more, so Dorothea took it upon herself to sing praises around her. Or worse yet, when Hubert hung Ferdinand in the library by his feet and said it was for Edelgard, when she knows he did so because he was tired of the word barf he spews. This isn’t even accounting for all the stress she would put on her dear professor in the future, a choice that could reshape Fodlin.

Sighing again, she holds out the handle of the sword towards them. “We should move. We all have reasons for breaking the professor’s patience. And the Goddess know that three specific members of our house knows how to hunt us down.”

The two blinked for a moment, then they both put their hands on the sword. A temporary bond, a temporary trust.

“I don’t even know how Hilda does it,” Claude mutters. “She doesn’t even try but she finds all my hiding spots.”

“We should circle back to the training grounds,” Dimitri declared. “Dedue wouldn’t expect us to circle back by now, and it should be cleared out.”

“Then we are in agreeance.” Edelgard said. “We should make haste, I think I can hear people.”

Claude was already halfway back to the scene of the duel. Dimitri chased after him, calling for him to slow down, while Edelgard held the rear. Good to know that there are people I can trust, Edelgard thought with a smile, even if this is the circumstance.

* * *

Jeralt sighed again, his sigh count for the day reaching record high, as he leaned back in his chair. He finally got the twins to calm down, with a lovely tea time chat (which he had to assure them was NOT poisoned. Seriously, what has gotten them to think that?). They were now sipping tea while using white magic to heal each other’s wounds, muttering apologies to each other.

As it turned out, they cannot completely handle the brats Rhea made them teach. He can tell they’ve been through a lot in the past month. With no missions to attend on their free days, they couldn’t even have a good battle to let off steam. Guess they had to de stress somehow, he only wish they had a random bandit attack rather than the twins deciding they should fight each other.

Still, he had a smile as he sipped his tea. Byleth was now muttering how his sister wouldn’t be as vulnerable if she wore more armor, which earned him a friendly punch in the arm. Even now, after all that fighting, they were able to reconnect. Somewhere in his mind, Jeralt knew that if something were to happen to him, even if the worst possible outcome was to happen, like the twins on opposing sides of a war, that they would still be family. They would still be able to set aside their differences and connect to each other, help the other in their time of need. Would they even need to flip through his diary, when the two of them will triumph against any challenge that stands in their way together? The thought put him mostly at ease.

Mostly, since the three lead troublemakers were still missing. Nonetheless, this was a peaceful time.

**Author's Note:**

> //Extra on what the leaders r up to  
//Your foolishness is your downfall, and your inability to make sacrifices or come to terms with loss will be your end  
//You say that though you have caused nothing but suffering. I will mark this as a guarantee for your defeat Edelgard, since you must be struck down before you continue your destructive path to victory  
//Do so and let your revenge consume you, making my work easy and you the dirt in the path behind me  
//Guys please I won at Uno 20 minutes ago can we stop with all the threats???? Here, if its better I also have Monopoly


End file.
